1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete mixing and distribution equipment and, more particularly, to an improved metering wheel assembly and to an adjustable bearing assembly for an auger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a feed or metering wheel in connection with concrete mixing and distribution equipment is well established in the prior art. Generally such a wheel is positioned at the bottom of a hopper or bin and dispenses a fluid or particulate material contained within the hopper. A typical metering wheel is formed of a cylindrical drum, with a plurality of vanes or fins extending radially outward from the surface of the drum, and the entire drum/fin assembly is contained within a circular housing. The housing is open at the top to connect with the hopper and is open at the bottom to provide an exit for the material. By selectively rotating the drum by, for example, a shaft connected to a motor, measured amounts of the material will be received between adjacent fins, moved to the bottom opening, and deposited by the force of gravity onto an underlying conveyor means. Examples of metering wheels are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,236 and 3,310,293.
When moving certain material through a metering wheel, such as cement or the like, it is recognized that a portion of the material may adhere to the fins and the outer surface of the drum. For such a material, the force of gravity alone is not sufficient to cause all of the material to drop through the bottom opening. When this occurs, any measurements done with the metering wheel are not accurate and the retained material may eventually bond onto the metering wheel and interfere with its operation.
It has been recognized in the prior art that applying an additional force to the metering wheel drum will reduce or preclude the adherence of the material thereto. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,548 a feed wheel in a concrete mixing apparatus is disclosed which includes a hollow cylindrical drum with a plurality of circumferentially spaced fins or baffles provided around the outer periphery of the drum. The drum also includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced and inwardly directed flanges secured to the inner periphery thereof. A steel ball or the like is loosely disposed within the drum and knocks against or engages the flanges during rotation of the feed wheel. The engagement of the ball with the flanges provides a jarring of the drum and the baffles to preclude the adhering of the cement thereto. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,458 in connection with a roll feeder for measuring dry, pulverized materials such as cement. The inner surface of a hollow roll includes a pair of free rolling balls which rap against the roll and its end walls as it rotates and loosens any material adhering to the outer surface of the roll. Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,011. A pair of spring actuated hammers are provided adjacent the outside surface of the metering drum and are biased toward the drum. Each hammer travels up an inclined plane surface behind each vane as the drum rotates and, when the inclined surface ends at the vane, drops down and strikes the drum surface, thus releasing any cement adhered thereto.
A hammer assembly located on the outside of the metering wheel may itself become covered with cement adhered thereto and is not as convenient as a rapping means located entirely within the metering wheel drum. The arrangement of providing freely rotating balls has the disadvantage of not providing a sufficient force to adequately loosen the cement adhered thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means located within the metering wheel drum for knocking away any material adhered thereto which also provides a sufficient and sizeable jarring force.
It is also known in the art to transport concrete or cement along an elongated trough by means of a rotating helical screw or auger. Preferably the auger is in contact with the surface of the trough. Due to the abrasive nature of the material, the outer edges of the auger are quickly worn away.
Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable mounting means for the auger in order to increase its workable life.